


The impossible happened once again

by Tovarich



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens Celebration 2020, Mentions of Injuries, Multi, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: Their unorthodox opinion on the End of the World hadn't gone unnoticed by their head-offices, leading them to be sentenced to death. They both managed to escape with the help of a few other angels and demons. But Penemuel got hurt on her way out of Hell, a deep wound opened her abdomen, bleeding profusely. When Rahatiel found her, she was lying on the ground, barely conscious, her breathing shallow and laboured.Aziraphale and Crowley rescue an angel and a demon who ran away from Heaven and Hell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Original Angel Character/Original Demon Character
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727137
Kudos: 30
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	The impossible happened once again

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the 6th day of the Good Omens Celebration 2020 was "Rescue".   
> I'm not very happy with this fic, I didn't have the motivation to write today and ended up writing it at 1am instead of going to sleep. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it

Most angels and demons had been disappointed when the Apocalypse ended up not happening. They had prepared for this moment for millennia, this was the whole purpose of the Earth being created, the culminating point of God's Great Plan. Yes, most angels and demons were disappointed and waited impatiently the next time the Apocalypse would happen.

However, an angel and a demon weren't so excited at the prospect of having to fight in another big war. Rahatiel and Penemuel had met in Baghdad, many centuries ago. Rahatiel had been sent there to help with the progress of astronomy while Penemuel had been on a mission to tempt people into writing poetry because apparently this was a bad thing if said poetry wasn't about God. After that, they had rarely seen each other, but they had kept on writing to each other; letters, e-mails, text messages. They maintained this epistolary relationship and their friendship grew over time. Therefore, one can easily imagine how relieved they both were to know they wouldn't have to fight – and possibly injure or even kill – one another.

However, their unorthodox opinion on the End of the World hadn't gone unnoticed by their head-offices, leading them to be sentenced to death. They both managed to escape with the help of a few other angels and demons. But Penemuel got hurt on her way out of Hell, a deep wound opened her abdomen, bleeding profusely. When Rahatiel found her, she was lying on the ground, barely conscious, her breathing shallow and laboured. Rahatiel dropped on her knees at her friend's side, putting her hands on the wound in an attempt to heal it. But healing wasn't her speciality and she wasn't very good at it on a good day. As it was, the angel had suffered from minor injury, but escaping Heaven had been an exhausting and terrifying experience and she was lacking the strength and calm required to perform a good healing miracle. Penemuel needed help, and fast. If she got discorporated now, it would be the end, Hell would show no mercy and execute the renegade demon as soon as she returned there.

Tears were streaming down Rahatiel's face as she murmured reassuring words to her demon friend. She sent distress signal, hoping a friendly angel or demon would find them before Gabriel or Beelzebub this.

"Stay with me, please, stay awake. Don't close your eyes, listen to my voice," Rahatiel said in a hurried whisper, trying to be reassuring even though her own heart was hammering in her chest and she was steadily losing hope. Her fingers stroked Penemuel's long black curls, trying to keep her awake.

Just as she starting to succumb to her growing panic, Rahatiel heard the screeching of tyres on the road. Hopefully this would be their saviours. They would both survive, together.

Aziraphale hurriedly walked towards the signal he could feel, it got stronger with every step he take, guiding him to the wounded beings.

"Help us, please!" A short, blond haired angel begged. Her face was glowing with sweat and tears, red stains covering her pastel blue skirt. "She's badly hurt, please, she needs help."

"Don't worry, dear, she'll be alright now, I promise," Aziraphale said in a calming voice. He kneeled beside Rahatiel and put his hands on Penemuel's wound.

The warmth of a holy miracle spread through the demon's body. Penemuel thought she would burn, instead she just felt an all-encompassing feeling of love and safety flood through her veins. The wound was healed, but she was still weak and so, so tired. She squeezed Rahatiel's hand, offering a comforting smile before she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"She'll be alright, don't worry," Aziraphale said as he saw the distraught look on the other angel's face. "She only needs rest for now. Are you able to stand up?"

When he received a nod, Aziraphale stood up with the sleeping demon in his arms. Rahatiel followed him toward a black car. A red-haired demon got out of the driver's seat and opened the backdoor of the car for them. Once they all took place in the vehicle, Crowley drove them back to the bookshop.

I'm sorry, dear, I didn't get your name." Aziraphale said as he offered a cup of warm cocoa to Rahatiel who was sitting on the couch with her knees held close to her chest.

She smiled and thanked him. "I'm Rahatiel. My friend," she said as she pointed her thumb towards the bedroom, upstairs, where Penemuel was resting, "is Penemuel."

"I'm Aziraphale, and this is my friend, Crowley."

"I know who you are." She took a sip of the cocoa. It tasted amazing, like a liquid hug, warming her insides.

Crowley raised an eyebrow above his dark sunglasses.

"You two have become quite famous after you managed to stop the apocalypse. Head-offices organised quite the propaganda campaign. They declared you, and anyone who associated with you, public enemies," she explained.

They heard steps climbing down the stairs. Penemuel joined her friend on the couch. She wanted to lay her head on Rahatiel's shoulder, but she wasn't sure if this was appropriate. They weren't used to physical proximity after all. Sensing her hesitation, the angel opened her arms in a silent invitation for her to come closer. Penemuel snuggled up to Rahatiel, a happy smile on her lips at the closeness they shared. Rahatiel offered her mug to the demon, but she declined with a small shake of her head. She felt much better now, her chocolate skin recovered its natural glow and though she was still tired, she felt better than she had in a long time.

"Thank you, both of you," Penemuel said, turning her eyes to look at Aziraphale and Crowley, "you saved my life. I'll do anything to repay my debt towards you." Her irises, black with a ring of gold, shone with gratefulness.

"Ngk, don't thank me, I didn't do anything. Angel there did all the work," Crowley said with a grimace.

"You did drive us here, dear," Aziraphale reminded him, putting a hand on the demon's shoulder.

"Anyway," Crowley said as he got up, "they're going to come after you, won't let it go so easily. 'Specially Gabriel. Better get prepared."

* * *

Beelzebub's phone rang. It was Gabriel. Sometimes he really wished the Archangel would call him on other occasions than just because there was a problem. But it was their arrangement to keep their communications to a minimum so as not to attract suspicion.

"Beez," Gabriel greeted, "we have a problem."

Beelzebub sighed, "I'm well aware of this, Gabriel."

"I'd want you to come to Earth with me, to retrieve our respective prisoners." Gabriel's tone left no place for contradiction.

But of course, Beelzebub was the Prince of Hell, contradiction was one of his specialities. "Can't we just let it go? Let these two alone on Earth? They're not important." They were tired. Since the failed Apocalypse, they had to deal with frequent uprisings. His place was contested, many demons jumped on the occasion to put his legitimacy and capability into question.

"We can't, and you know it. We have to make an example if we don't want to deal with other traitors. Our authority is already fragile enough as it is, we must show no sign of weakness. I know you're tired, and frankly I could deal with this on my own. But I thought this could be an occasion to see each other, take a short break from Heaven and Hell." Gabriel was tired too, most angels were obedient, either because they believed in what the Archangels told them or because they were too scare to argue, but he still had to be firm, show all those angels what it meant to break the rules.

They grumbled but agreed. Better quickly get it over with and then they could have some rest with their lover.

* * *

Gabriel and Beelzebub entered the bookshop without knocking. They found Crowley and Aziraphale idly sitting on the couch, as if nothing happened. Gabriel had his awful fake smile on his face, his eyes shining with disdain as they landed on the couple.

It was Beelzebub who spoke first, though. "Give us the prisoners back. We don't have time to play games." The tone was harsh and irritated.

Crowley raised an eyebrow in defiance. "Why don't you try asking nicely?" He mocked.

Gabriel took a step forward and said in a falsely amicable voice, "Aziraphale, buddy, be reasonable. Just hand us the prisoners so that we can all go back to our lives. I have much better things to do. And I'm sure you do too. Reading books or eating books or whatever it is you two do to occupy your time." He gestured around, trying and failing to keep the condescension out of his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabriel, but I don't think I can do that," Aziraphale said, with a smile.

"And why is that?" Beelzebub asked, their patience getting thinner with every passing second.

"Well, you see, we can't let you take the prisoners knowing what you're going to do to them," Aziraphale explained, "and really, I think this goes against the rule of Heaven and Hell leaving us alone. So, really I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do anything to help you."

Beelzebub was fuming. "Just give them to us!" They shouted, poking Aziraphale in the chest in a very intimidating way.

"Don't hurt them!" A feminine voice rang behind Aziraphale and Crowley. The female-presenting demon got closer, accompanied by the steady sound of heals clicking on the floorboard. She looked terrified but very dignified in her black pencil skirt and high heels, head held high, standing on steady legs.

Her angelic friend joined her, grabbing her hand for reassurance. She was petite, her figure trembling at the thought of what was going to happen to them now that they got caught. She ran a hand in her short golden hair.

Both fugitive turned towards their new friends, receiving a smile and a discreet wink from Aziraphale. "Thank you, for everything. We really owe you."

And they were brought back to Heaven and Hell to be executed. But that day, the impossible happened once again: an angel and a demon survived a trial by Hell Fire and Holy Water.

They were exiled to Earth, where they would be free to live as they wished.


End file.
